


What Y/N’s Life Has Become // (Chuck Shurley x Reader)

by TheGameIsOn97



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Bobby Singer, Mentions of Sam and Dean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 00:32:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12783003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGameIsOn97/pseuds/TheGameIsOn97
Summary: Just some cute Chuck Shurley fluffiness!





	What Y/N’s Life Has Become // (Chuck Shurley x Reader)

Y/N Shurley walked throughout the first floor of her and her husband's home just tidying up wherever necessary. It wasn't really so much a necessity to do it as much as it was a way to fill up time until Chuck got back home from the store. Once he got back home, they would head out to go and attend a musical that was based off of Chuck's books. It was being put on by the drama club of a local all girls school.

Y/N's thoughts were interrupted by a small voice as it entered the kitchen.

"Momma?"

Y/N turned around and smiled down at her and Chuck's three year old daughter. "Yes, Eden?"

"When's daddy getting back home?" Eden asked.

Y/N kneeled down so she could be eye level with her daughter. "Soon, sweetie. In fact, why don't we go get you ready. Remember we're all going to see that musical tonight?"

Eden nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah! Daddy told me they're making it out of his books."

Y/N laughed a little. "Yes, they are. Now," She stood up straight and hoisted Eden up against her hip. "let's go get ready."

As Y/N took Eden out of the kitchen and up the stairs, she couldn't help but smile to herself. She and Chuck would read the Supernatural books to Eden as bedtime stories. Of course, they would leave out anything that would be too graphic for her little ears to hear. I mean, Eden didn't actually know that the books were based off of truth. She didn't need to know until she was much much older.

As the duo entered Eden's bedroom, Y/N set her down. "Now, what do you want to wear?"

Eden smiled widely and ran to her closet, flinging the doors open. She loved to dress herself up. Y/N could tell, even at three years old, Eden had a pretty good eye for fashion.

"Let's see..." Eden said in deep concentration as she sifted through the bottom rack of her closet.

Y/N smiled and sat down on the end of Eden's bed as she watched her. She couldn't help marvel in her thoughts about the little girl she and Chuck loved more than anything.

<><><>

FLASHBACK #1

**(A/N: Yes, there is going to be more than one flashback.)**

3 years and 8 months previously...

Y/N held a hand over her mouth as she stared down at the pregnancy test in her hand.

Positive.

She couldn't help but grin from ear to ear. She and Chuck had only been married for a couple of months, so this was a surprise. It was a good surprise though.

She and Chuck had only dated for a couple of months before they got married. It may sound fast, but when you fall absolutely head-over-heels for each other, why wait? If you know, you know.

A SORT OF FLASHBACK WITHIN A FLASHBACK...

You see, Y/N had been a hunter in her earlier life, but that was before she met Chuck. She had been in Chuck's hometown investigating a murder of a woman who had had her heart ripped right out of her chest.

Typical werewolf attack.

She had gotten put on the case by a Mr. Bobby Singer. He said that he was gonna put Sam and Dean Winchester on the case, but that they were busy trying to figure out a way to stop the apocalypse.

Yeah, Y/N knew about the apocalypse. She tried to stay away from the big fight as much as possible and just take on the small fights to help make the ultimate fight a little bit easier. She knew about Sam and Dean Winchester. She hadn't ever met them, but knew of them from Bobby. From what he had told her about them, it seemed like they wouldn't give up and would ultimately find a way to stop everything from happening.

Anyway, it didn't take Y/N long to figure out where the werewolf was hiding. That led her to run into Chuck. The werewolf had been squatting in an empty house right next door to him. Y/N had been on a late night stakeout, watching the werewolf from across the street and had noticed it sneaking over to Chuck's house. Long story short, Y/N ended up saving his life by killing the werewolf before it could kill Chuck while he was sleeping. Y/N would soon learn that was a rarity, given the writing Chuck did.

Y/N then decided to stay in town for a bit to get to know Chuck. She found out he was a prophet and their relationship took off from there.

They were friends for a few months before something big happened. Chuck became God's vessel.

Now, I know what you're thinking, but don't worry. The thing God promised Chuck was that he would let Chuck keep control of himself and would only take control if the need called for it. He also told Chuck that Y/N was 'the one' for him. He had created her specifically with Chuck in mind.

Well, Chuck thought that if God himself said that he created this girl especially for him, then he couldn't let her go.

That led Y/N to thinking about giving up hunting so she could stay with Chuck. She had known people who had tried to give up the hunting life before they got dragged right back into it. That usually happened by some horrific thing happening to them or a loved one of their's. But, Y/N ultimately decided to give up the hunting life. Her reasoning was that if she had God, capital 'G' God, looking out for her and Chuck, then how could she not stay?

That led to Y/N and Chuck dating for a couple months before they just decided "What the hell?" and got married. They knew by word of God himself that they were destined for each other. So there were no worries of a potential divorce.

_Back to the actual flashback..._

Y/N grinned down at the pregnancy test. She and Chuck had talked about the possibility of kids, and figured out that they both wanted them. They figured if it happened, it happened.

Anyway, Y/N quickly rushed out of the bathroom, test in hand, and basically ran down the stairs. She quietly held the test behind her back and entered the room where Chuck did his writing.

And as expected, Chuck was typing away on the computer, completely absorbed in the words coming from his mind. He still wrote about the Winchesters, but had stopped publishing things after 'Swan Song'.

"Hey, sweetie." Y/N greeted as she walked over to him.

He glanced up quickly and flashed her a smile before turning his attention back to the computer screen to continue typing. "Hi, sweetheart. Hey, could you hand me one of those pens?"

Y/N glanced to where Chuck was pointing as he himself kept his attention fixated on the screen in front of him.

Y/N smiled to herself. "Sure."

Chuck held out his hand, expecting to feel the familiar weight of a pen that he used to write down notes. When he felt something that most certainly didn't feel like a pen, he turned his head away from the computer.

Y/N grinned as she watched Chuck's expression go from confused to shocked.

Chuck stared down at the pregnancy test in his hand with a mixture of surprise and excitement. He couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from the tiny little + sign, telling him that he and Y/N's lives were soon to change dramatically.

"Are you serious?" Chuck asked with a sweet little adorable sounding laugh as he looked up at Y/N from his seat in the chair.

Y/N smiled and nodded happily, a few tears escaping the corners of her eyes.

Chuck set the pregnancy test aside and quickly stood up out of the chair, enveloping Y/N in his arms.

He kissed the top of her head. "I love you so much."

Y/N couldn't wipe the smile off her face as she pulled away from Chuck slightly so she could look at him directly. "I love you too."

Chuck smiled down at her before his eyes drifted downwards a little more to stare at her currently flat stomach.

He placed his hand flat against her tummy. "There's a little human growing inside of you."

Y/N laughed a little. "Yes there is. A little human that's half you and half me. Half of both of us."

Chuck's gaze drifted back to stare deeply into Y/N's eyes. He cupped the side of her face and rubbed her cheek gently with his thumb. "You have no idea how happy you make me."

She smiled and leaned in to meet Chuck's lips in a sweet kiss that was filled with so much meaning and emotion.

No more words needed to be said in that moment. It was just the two of them basking in the glorious news of the fact that there would soon be three of them to occupy the house they called home.

End of FLASHBACK #1

<><><>

"I like this one." Eden said as she plucked a dress from her closet. It was a dress with a floral print skirt and a denim top.

Y/N smiled as Eden handed her the dress. "I like it too. Do you wanna wear those boots you like with this?"

"Ooh, yeah!" Eden said excitedly as she ran back to her closet to look through the shoes that were in a line on the floor at the bottom.

Y/N giggled at her daughter's excitement. She couldn't help but remember feeling the same amount of happiness whenever she held Eden in her arms right after she was born.

<><><>

FLASHBACK #2

"She's so beautiful." Chuck whispered as he sat on the edge of the hospital bed next to Y/N, who had herself propped up against a couple of pillows.

She smiled down at the infant in her arms. "She really is... little Eden Alexandra Shurley."

Chuck smiled and kissed Y/N on the temple. "You did great."

Y/N chuckled softly as not to wake the sleeping baby. "Yes, well I did have you to encourage me. Although, I am sorry for the slightly sprained hand."

Chuck just waved it off. "It doesn't matter. That's nothing compared to the pain you were going through."

"Damn right." Y/N commented playfully. "Would you like to hold her?"

He nodded and smiled. "Of course."

Y/N carefully handed Eden off to Chuck and watched fondly as he started to walk around the room, talking softly to the little bundle of joy.

Chuck stopped at the large window of the hospital room and gazed down at the city below before letting his eyes wonder back to his daughter. "Hey, Eden. I'm so happy to finally meet you. I know your mommy is too. I want you to know that we're going to take good care of you. And I promise that we will never let anything happen to you. You know, mommy and I have a very special someone looking out for all of us. Without him I never would've met mommy and you wouldn't be here, but I'm so glad that you are."

Chuck glanced back and saw Y/N had fallen asleep. Hey, it was exhausting having to give birth to a baby.

He glanced back down at Eden. "Mommy's very tired. She went through a lot to bring you here. I don't think I can ever thank her enough for giving me you."

Little Eden's (E/C) eyes fluttered open and stared up at her father.

Chuck's smile widened. "You have your mother's eyes."

He brought his head down slightly and kissed Eden's forehead. When he pulled back, he saw her giving him the cutest little smile a baby could manage.

The sweet little girl reached up, clenching and unclenching her little fist. Chuck stuck out his pointer finger and let Eden grab onto it, making his heart swell with even more joy than it already had.

End of FLASHBACK #2

<><><>

"Adorable, as always." Y/N said as she straightened Eden's dress out a little.

"Momma, can you braid my hair?" Eden asked before giving a little twirl, making the skirt of the dress twirl with her.

Y/N laughed. "Of course."

Eden clapped happily before rushing to the chair that sat in front of the vanity on the other side of the room.

Y/N walked over and stood behind her daughter, separating her hair into sections for pigtail braids.

"Momma?" Eden suddenly asked, breaking the silence.

"Hm?"

"What's one of your favorite memories of you, me and daddy?"

Y/N carefully thought about her response as she started on one of Eden's pigtail braids. "Well,... there was one time that I always like to remember. It was only about two years ago."

"What was it?" Eden asked eagerly.

Y/N smiled as she continued to work on Eden's hair. "You were just over a year old. It was the beginning of fall, and you, daddy and I all went to the park."

<><><>

FLASHBACK #3

It was the beginning of November and all the leaves had been changing to various shades of red, yellow and orange.

Y/N held Eden as they watched Chuck put some leaves into a small pile.

He turned towards them from his spot on the leaf covered ground. "Ready."

Y/N smiled a set Eden on the ground before crouching in front of her. "Now, you remember what to do, right?"

The little girl nodded and pointed towards the small pile of leaves that sat in front of Chuck. "Leaves!"

Y/N giggled. "Yes, sweetie, leaves. Now go."

Eden smiled widely before barreling towards the pile and jumping straight into it. She disappeared for a second before her head popped right back up.

"Leaves, daddy! Leaves!" Eden exclaimed happily as she started throwing leaves into the air.

Chuck laughed. "Yes, baby girl, leaves. Are you having fun?"

She nodded before scooping some up and throwing them in his face. "Leaves!"

Chuck kinda laughed at his daughter's happiness as he removed some leaves that were now stuck in his hair. "I'll take that as a yes."

End of FLASHBACK #3

<><><>

"I threw leaves in daddy's face? I don't remember doing that." Eden said confused.

Y/N finished up the first pigtail braid as she replied. "You wouldn't remember, sweetie. You were very little. Even though that was only two years ago, your mind was still developing. It gets hard to remember something from when you were very young. And plus, you still have so much more to learn when you get older."

Eden nodded as she played with a few hair clips that sat on the vanity in front of her. "Is there anything else that you like to think about from when I was a baby?"

Y/N chuckled at her daughter's inquisitiveness as she started on the other pigtail braid. "There is another memory that I like to think about. It was Christmas time and you were only about three months old."

<><><>

FLASHBACK #4

Y/N held Eden against her chest as she picked up an ornament from the coffee table and brought it over to hang it up on the Christmas tree.

It was a plaid circle with a silvery-glitter 'E' on it.

Y/N had bought the ornament at a thrift store just the weekend before. When she came across it, she thought it was perfect. It represented two things: 1. When she was a hunter, she wore a lot of plaid; And 2. The 'E' represented Eden.

The bottom line was that the ornament represented the life she had lived, and the thing she had gained by leaving it.

Y/N smiled as she hung the ornament on one of the Christmas tree's branches. She then glanced down at Eden's sleeping face as she rested her head against Y/N's shoulder.

Y/N smiled again and then carefully knelt down on the floor to place Eden on top of some fluffy blankets and pillows in front of the Christmas tree.

She decided to place a bow lightly on top of Eden's head and take a picture. It would make a nice memory for later. It didn't even make the infant stir from her sleep at all. That's one thing Y/N was thankful for. In the few months she and Chuck had officially been parents, they found Eden could sleep through almost anything.

Once Y/N took the picture she set it as her lock screen before setting the phone aside. She then laid on her side on top of the blankets and propped herself up on her elbow to stare down and watch Eden as she slept.

Suddenly, Y/N felt a presence behind her and then a chest being pressed firmly against her back. An arm then draped across her midsection and a kiss was placed on her neck.

She giggled softly. "Hey."

Chuck smiled against her neck and then brought his lips to kiss her jaw. "Hey."

Chuck then peered over Y/N and down at Eden's little sleeping figure. He smiled and whispered so he wouldn't wake her. "Merry Christmas, Eden."

Y/N smile grew even more before she turned her head slightly to give Chuck a quick peck on the lips.

He smiled back at Y/N when they pulled apart. "And merry Christmas to you too."

Both parents then turned their attention back towards their daughter and noticed that she was now awake and peering up at them silently.

This was what made Chuck happy. He had the two most important people in his life right there with him in that moment. His beautiful wife, and his adorable daughter.

Y/N knew she made the right decision in giving up hunting. With it being the holidays, the Christmas tree was up, the fireplace was lit, and the snow outside casted a nice and gentle cheeriness over everything. She knew that right there in that moment that she wouldn't rather be anywhere else than in the arms of her husband as they watched their infant daughter smile up at them.

End of FLASHBACK #4

<><><>

"There we go." Y/N said as she finished the second pigtail braid, giving Eden a pat on the top of the head.

Eden quickly stood up from the chair and rushed over and sat on the ground to pull her boots on. As she pulled the first boot on she spoke to her mother. "That sounds like a very nice memory, momma."

Y/N chuckled. "Yeah. It is, sweetie."

When Eden finished pulling on the second boot, she stood up and gave one last twirl. Y/N had noticed she liked doing that after she finished getting dressed. "How does it look?"

Y/N approached her daughter and got down on her knees to be eye level with her. She put her hands on Eden's shoulders. "Beautiful, sweetheart."

Suddenly, the mother and daughter duo's attention was brought to the sound of the front door opening and closingz

"I'm back!" Chuck's voice rang out.

Eden gasped excitedly and rushed out of her mother's grasp and out of the room.

Y/N smiled and shook her head as she stood up to exit the room herself. Eden was definitely a daddy's girl.

As Y/N made her way down the stairs, she heard giggling coming from the kitchen. Once she got to the doorway that lead into the kitchen, she couldn't help but smile at the sight that greeted her.

Chuck held Eden up high so she could place the box of cereal in the top cupboard. "Yes, sweetie, right there."

When the cereal was placed securely in the cabinet, Chuck twirled Eden around and started attacking her face with kisses, making her giggle.

"Daddy, stoooooop!" Eden laughed. That only made Chuck laugh and bring her to rest against his hip.

"Having fun?" Y/N asked amused, making her presence known.

Chuck smiled and walked over with Eden still in his arms, giving Y/N a kiss on the cheek. "Yes. Are you both about ready to go?"

Y/N nodded. "Yes. Eden's all done, and all I have to do is grab my purse from the dresser in the bedroom."

Chuck nodded and then glanced at Eden as he held her. "What'd you say? Should we go wait for mommy outside?"

"Okay." Eden replied smiling.

Y/N just smiled and shook her head. "I'll be out in a few minutes."

With that, the family parted ways momentarily.

When Y/N got upstairs, she passed Eden's bedroom, then the spare bedroom before she finally reached her and Chuck's room. She glanced quickly at her appearance in the mirror that hung on the wall.

Y/N suddenly heard giggling coming from outside. She stepped over to the window and looked out and down at the front yard. She saw Chuck swinging Eden on the small tire swing that hung from the oak tree that stood in front of the house. She smiled at the two. Chuck absolutely adored that little girl.

Y/N smiled at the thought of her little family and plucked her purse from the dresser before turning the light off and exiting the room.

_Just a little later, All girls school, Evening..._

Y/N stood off to the side of a hallway just by the ticket booth, or 'box office', with Eden resting against her hip. They were waiting, along with a few others, as Chuck and some other people got tickets.

"Momma?" Eden almost whispered in her ear.

Y/N glanced sideways at her. "Yes, sweetie?"

"Do you think they'll sing my lullaby song?"

Y/N smiled. She always sang 'Carry On Wayward Son' to Eden to help her sleep. Eden loved that the song was mentioned in the books. "More than likely."

Suddenly, Y/N felt somebody bump into her a little bit as they rushed past her.

"Oh, sorry!" A giant moose sized man called out to her as he ran farther down the hallway.

"Sammy, wait up!" Another man called out as he ran after the man that just bumped into Y/N.

"Hurry up, Dean!" The man replied before rounding a corner, leaving the other man to follow.

"Those men are funny." Eden said with a giggle as she watched the second man rounded the corner.

"Mm-hm..." Y/N tilted her head to the side a little as she thought. Sammy? Sam? Dean? Sam and Dean?

It couldn't be-?

"Alright, let's get in there." Chuck said as he approached Y/N and Eden.

Y/N just shook her head of her thoughts and smiled. "Okay."

Eden leaned forward and let Chuck take her away from Y/N and into his arms before they all walked into the auditorium.

_A bit later..._

The musical was nearing its end. The second man that had ran past Y/N earlier, "Dean was it?", was 'fighting' a scarecrow on stage.

The fight looked pretty damn real.

Suddenly, the scarecrow threw Dean aside and started approaching the girl who had put the play together.

Chuck and Y/N silently glanced at each other knowingly, with Eden just sitting in between them and watching the musical without a care in the world.

They turned their attentions back towards the stage and watched as the girl grabbed a sharp 'stake' and ran towards the scarecrow.

"No chick flick moments!" She yelled out before stabbing the scarecrow.

For a moment, it seemed like the scarecrow would fall on the people sitting in the front rows. Then, the scarecrow EXPLODED! Purple goo then covered the audience members that had been in the range of the explosion.

Silence fell on the audience. Then, a guy in a poncho stood up and applauded, followed by the whole audience.

Y/N smiled down as she watched Eden clap happily. She was so glad that she had no idea she just witnessed someone complete a hunt.

Chuck glanced at Y/N a little worriedly. Y/N just gave a small smile and leaned over Eden to press a reassuring kiss to his cheek.

"It's okay." She whispered in his ear before pulling back to sit straight up in her seat.

They watched as the curtains closed and a short intermission started.

_Soon after..._

Y/N watched as the two girls who played Sam and Dean sat in the Impala 'driving' and talking.

"We need to get back on the road, Dean. Doing what we do best." The girl playing Sam said.

Y/N felt Eden lean her head against her arm as she continued to watch the scene. She smiled and put an arm around Eden, holding her against her side.

"It's just... I don't know anymore." The girl playing Dean replied.

"Saving people, hunting things. You know? The family business."

Chuck glanced over at his wife and daughter and smiled at the sight of them so close with each other.

"You're right, Sammy. Out on the road. Just the two of us."

"The two of us against the world."

Then came the cover of 'Carry On Wayward Son', sung by the the girls playing the parts of Mary, John, Adam, Bobby, Sam, and Dean.

" _Carry on my wayward son  
There'll be peace when you are done..._" The girl playing Mary started to sing.

" _Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry no more..._" The girl playing John continued.

Y/N angled her head to where she could whisper in Eden's ear. She started to softly sing the song to her. " _Once I rose above the noise and confusion_  
Just to get a glimpse behind this illusion  
I was soaring ever higher..."

Eden sighed and smiled contently as she leaned further into her mother's side. She continued to listen to her mother's soft melodic voice as it mixed with everyone else's on stage.

" _But I flew too high..._ "

Chuck glanced back and forth between the stage and his wife and daughter and couldn't really believe that this was his life. His actual life. He sighed contently and leaned over to put an arm around Y/N's shoulders, leaving Eden nestled comfortably between them as they continued to watch the song being sung.

" _...Masquerading as a man with the reason_  
My charade is the event of the season  
And if I claim to be a wise man  
It surely means I don't know  
Carry on my wayward son  
There'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry no more  
Carry on..."

_A little later..._

Y/N held Eden as she rested her head on her shoulder, asleep. She stood back a short distance away by a set of auditorium doors as she watched the girl who had put the musical together rush up to meet Chuck and thank him for collecting the ticket she had left for him at the box office.

"Hum... Hi! Thank you... so much for coming! Uh... I know the second act is a little bit wanky, and the first act has some issues, but.... What did you think?"

Chuck saluted the girl with a kind smile.

"Not bad."

_Later at the Shurley household..._

Y/N gently tucked Eden in bed and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Good night, sweetie."

"Night night, momma."

Chuck approached from the other side of Eden's bed and handed her the Castiel themed teddy bear she always liked to cuddle with when she slept.

Chuck kissed the top of Eden's head as he nestled the teddy bear under her arm. "I love you, sweetheart."

Eden yawned and slid down further under the covers. "Love you too, daddy."

Chuck smiled before walking over to switch Eden's nightlight on.

"See you in the morning, sweet pea." Y/N whispered as she turned off the bedside lamp before walking over to Chuck who now stood in the doorway.

The parents quietly watched as their daughter slipped further and further into dreamland before carefully shutting her bedroom door and walking down the hall to their room.

"You know..." Y/N started as she walked into the closet to retrieve her pajamas. "I think Eden had a really good time tonight. I was a little worried that she'd freak out at that one part with the scarecrow, but she seemed to enjoy it and just thought it was part of the musical."

Chuck hummed in response as he changed into a t-shirt and flannel pajama pants. "I think you're right. I think her favorite part was when you started whisper-singing 'Carry On Wayward Son' to her."

Y/N giggled as she reemerged from the closet, clad in her pink and purple tribal print pajama bottoms and black tank top. "Yes, well, that is what helps her sleep."

The couple then climbed under the fluffy duvet that covered their bed.

Chuck laid on his side and propped himself up on his elbow as he looked down at Y/N with her hair fanned out around her on the pillow. "You know, you have a beautiful voice."

Y/N smiled softly and leaned up to press a kiss to his lips before laying back down. "Thank you..."

Chuck twirled a piece of her hair around his finger as he looked into her eyes. Her mind seemed like it was slightly preoccupied at the moment. Almost like she was thinking about something.

"Penny for your thoughts, dear?" Chuck asked with a sweet smile.

Y/N smiled and breathed in deeply. She grabbed Chuck's hand that was absentmindedly twirling her hair and slowly lowered it, pressing it flat against her stomach. "Do you think Eden will mind sharing a lullaby with a little brother or sister?"

Chuck eyes widened slightly and flicked back and forth from Y/N's face to his hand she was holding against her stomach.

"You're not... Are you?..." He asked, barely being able to restrain the smile that so desperately wanted to spread across his face.

She smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I found out a couple days ago."

Chuck didn't even try to hide the grin on his face as he brought his hand up to caress her cheek. "You amaze me. You're such a good mother to Eden, and I know you'll be just as great with her little brother or sister."

He leaned down and kissed her before angling himself to where his ear was pressed against her currently flat stomach.

"Hey there, little one." Chuck whispered as he rubbed gentle circles on her tummy. "This is your daddy. Your mommy and I can't wait to meet you. Your big sis is gonna love you too."

Y/N smiled and stared up at the ceiling, playing with the curls on top of Chuck's head as he whispered sweet words to the baby.

She was definitely glad she gave up hunting. Never in her earlier life did she ever think she would be able to have the type of life she had now. Chuck changed all of that.

Now, as Y/N laid in bed with her daughter sleeping just a short distance down the hall and her husband whispering sweet words to their unborn child, she couldn't help but be grateful to God himself for allowing her to have such a beautiful and content life.


End file.
